


words (don't come easy)

by vapaad



Series: discord prompts and other shorts [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Contemplative Narration, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaad/pseuds/vapaad
Summary: Senator Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine comes home.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: discord prompts and other shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	words (don't come easy)

The entire Jedi Temple seemingly paused in their footsteps, feeling the incoming barrage of light, purity, and power establishing itself on Coruscant once more. Some came to a halt, gasping at the indomitable presence. The Senator of Tatooine had arrived. 

On the other side of Coruscant, a landing ramp is opened, and out came Anakin Skywalker. An intimidating stature with an unimaginable presence in The Force, not that it is common knowledge. As he cascades down the ramp, his droid following closely behind, Anakin comes to a halt in front of his welcome party. He smiles brightly, teeth showing and blue eyes squinting, to greet an old friend after long months. 

“Master Kenobi.” the use of the title is more than a show of formality in a public space, but also a show of utter respect between the two men.

“Senator Skywalker. I am pleased to see you are well.” after all, they both had done much to earn their respective titles. The Jedi Master treats him with a smile, something more personal than what he would normally direct to politicians. 

Within it, Anakin sees Obi-Wan’s relief, his worry. Though their petition to be bonded as Master-Padawan was denied a decade ago, the two had become close, had bonded. Obi-Wan stood to the reason of fate, of their bond being the will of The Force. Many nights when he was young were spent with Obi-Wan, through holo calls from Naboo, where he learned the intrigues of politics; and to the eventual uprising in Tatooine which led him to his current position. 

Anakin bows his head respectfully to Master Windu, and he greets the man. “Master Windu.” the Master of the Order, ever respectful bows back to him. 

“Senator. I must say, though your feats will always leave the Jedi in great shock, awe, and the Senate in great distress-” 

“I must say, I do find it… pretty thrilling.” the Jedi Master raises an eyebrow, chiding Anakin. 

“We would all appreciate that… you take a Jedi escort for your next mission.” he wonders if Master Windu looks tired constantly, or if it is just an effect of his presence and misgivings. 

Anakin had always been hesitant to take a Jedi escort. He reckons, there are many other Senators who will need it more than he. After all, unlike most other Senators, Anakin had a modicum of Jedi training. Enough to get him by. Plus, with how stretched the Jedi is through the war, with the increasing level of stress radiating in the Force from even the most serene Jedi Master, with the impending darkness enveloping Coruscant.

The Jedi has plenty on their hands already. 

“With full respects to the Jedi, Master Windu. I can take care of myself just fine.” Windu opened his mouth to speak but proceeded to be interrupted by his ringing commlink. “Maybe you should get that.” he grabs the comm, Obi-Wan urging him along.

“Just… Skywalker- Anakin. Please consider it. There have been too many close calls with you.” and with that, he exits the landing pad, leaving him and Obi-Wan alone. 

“Mace is correct, you know? It has been long, Anakin. We all thought you to be gone. The fact that you still shone was the only sign we had of your being.” Obi-Wan’s voice is laden with emotion, breaths occasionally interrupting him between sentences. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know… I didn’t know it was going to end up like this.” and it’s true. Anakin had no intention of assault, only negotiation. But apparently, the Separatists and he do not see eye-to-eye when it comes to intentions. In the end, he had been captured, kept away for weeks upon weeks, isolated save for Count Dooku for company. It had broken countless terms for the Separatists to capture a Senator, let alone one sent as a diplomatic envoy during an impasse in the war, brokering peace.

The only explanation he was gifted was, simply put, that the Sith Lord leading the Separatists could not pass the chance to capture him, a wildly powerful and untrained force-sensitive.

In the end, he returned. Anakin went a diplomat, and he returned a killer, carrying promises of Separatist retaliation of their leader’s death with him. 

Through the years, Obi-Wan’s sigh is a sound he has grown to be exceedingly familiar with, and he hears it now, accompanied with his soft tones “We are- I am just glad that you came back safely, dear one.” 

Through the years, Anakin had also grown accustomed to, well, what he thinks is Obi-Wan’s force presence and its warmth. If what he feels is true, he supposes this is as close to an initiated hug as he will get from his friend. Anakin revels in it the same anyway.

The Senator, more than anything, is glad to be back on Coruscant, to once again feel the trillions of lives brimming on and beneath the surface of the city-planet. He would never imagine missing the Senate chambers, but he does. Midnight meetings with members of the Delegation, quiet talks with Bail, Mon, and Padmé. Pushing forward bill after bill, after every resolution draft.

Anakin is seething with excitement. The foreboding darkness is still there, and he- along with his colleagues, will do whatever it takes to keep it at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> already posted this on my tumblr but I thought i'd put it here too just for fun? anyways thanks for reading! leave a kudos and a comment maybe? :D
> 
> if you'd like to link up I love talking about star wars with just about anyone! I am [ah-nakin on tumblr](https://ah-nakin.tumblr.com) or [vapaad on twitter](https://twitter.com/vapaad)


End file.
